


Dressed

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, but its there, i couldn't decide on a name for his ma, so his ma has no name for now, you can't see the alastor/charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Why do you always smile, Alastor?”a short fic exploring part of alastor's life and childhood
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 242





	Dressed

“Why do you always smile, Alastor?”

Charlie was the living embodiment of a rainbow in Hell, but even she had moments where she would frown or pout or scowl. The past few weeks had been filled with renovations and bookkeeping for a grand re-opening of the hotel, and despite the stress the Radio Demon’s face only wore smiles.

Leaning against his cane, his claws tapped his cheek in thought. “Well, Charlie…”

* * *

Alastor frowned, eyes narrowed in observation as he picked up the cat by its scruff, the corpse still warm. Mother’s favorite dish called for chicken, but they would be barely scraping by until his father sent the checks he was earning by fighting in the war. There wasn’t enough to indulge in an unnecessary trip to the butcher.

As long as the meat was still fresh, he supposed that it was all that mattered. The intestines would make fine casings for rabbit sausage - the meat might be gamier than they were used to, but enough garlic and pepper would make up for it. Stealing the seasonings from the market was wrong, but it was no worse than what he had done to that child’s cat.

He did his best to make up for the compromises in the choice of meats. Mother treated the recipe seriously, it would be a shame to disappoint her. 

Splicing flesh from bone and grinding meat took time, but the aroma that filled the kitchen was positively mouthwatering. 

When dinner came, he set the bowl in front of his mother. The woman always smiled, but when she took a bite and warmth filled her eyes, he knew that he had done well.

* * *

“Why are you always smiling, ma?”

His father had never been the same after returning from the war, and their home was a place of shouting and bruises. He was isolated in his lessons too, his odd behavior drawing him away from the other students. Alastor couldn’t understand how his mother always smiled, even when she was beaten into a bloody pulp and still had to pick herself up to make dinner.

With a hum, his mother sat on the couch, motioning for Alastor to sit next to her. When he complied, she reached to comb fingers through his hair, mindful of the bump from where his head had hit the wall during an earlier fight with his father. “Well, Alastor… frowning shows that you’re weak, that you’re bothered. If you smile through the pain, you’ve always got a step up on those who oppose you. You’ll always be a bit stronger, even if it’s just in here.” Tapping her fingers on his temple for emphasis, her smile turned playful as she pinched his cheek. 

“Plus, you’re never fully dressed without one.”

* * *

Alastor’s eyes narrowed a fraction in contemplation, head tilting as he looked at Charlie. “Well, dearie, you can never be fully dressed without a smile, can you?”

  
  
  



End file.
